Better Than You
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: Sinead always knew she was better than Amy. It proves her point when Jake is willing to cheat on Amy with her. Amy finds out and Jake is forced to move in with Sinead. Rated T for an unexpected twist. Dedicated to 39addict101 for winning second in my contest. Please enter her contest! Thanks zentanglebubblegum0624 for beta reading is for me!
1. Chapter 1

**Congrats to 39addict101 for coming in second in my marriage proposal contest. If you read this please enter her contest, I know it might seem hard but I entered hers. Anyway she gets a three chapter marriage proposal story with her choice of couple. She choose Jake and Sinead. So here goes nothing.**

Better Than You—Chapter One

It started like any ordinary day.

Jake Rosenbloom had someone to meet at/a meeting with someone at the park. His girlfriend, Amy Cahill, was going to stay home and cook. That was good for Jake, because he didn't want Amy to come with him. The person he was meeting was a only-Jake type of person.

Finally, Jake got to the park. There, sitting on the bench with her shirt showing way too much cleavage, sat Sinead Starling. She grinned at him from where she sat. Jake couldn't help but feel a magnetic force drawing him toward her.

If there was one thing Sinead knew, it was that she was better than the rest of the female population. This opinion was immediately reinforced when Jake sprinted straight toward her, not hesitating at all. Her grin got wider. She knew Jake loved her more than that Cahill. Why would he spend a perfectly good Sunday with her instead of Amy if he didn't?

"Hey, boy!" Sinead called to Jake.

"Hi, Sinead." Jake panted. He was slightly tired from running over from one side of the park to the other, but he didn't mind.

"You see something you like, don't ya?" She asked, her lips curving into a flirtatious smile.

"Yep." Jake replied. Giving her a peck on the lips, he added, "You!"

Sinead reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Jake kissed her back, deepening it. Sinead reached around his waist, and sent her hands traveling up his shirt. In response, Jake leaned down a bit and slowly moved closer to Sinead's cleavage. But suddenly he looked up, and Sinead wondered why. Then she realized that his phone had vibrated, meaning he had gotten a text. He looked at his phone, and saw that he had a text from Amy.

Amy: Get Home, NOW!

Jake almost scoffed at the use of perfect grammar, even while texting. She was so…boring.

"I'm sorry, Sinead, but I really have to go." Jake said, slightly disappointed..

Sinead pouted for a while, and realized he hasn't dumped Amy…yet. Who else could that text have been from? And more importantly, why hadn't he dumped her yet?

Meanwhile, Jake was almost getting roasted by the fiery, ultra-hot glare that Amy was giving him.

"What e-excuse d-do you have…have for _this_?" Amy yelled, brandishing her phone. She was stuttering, a sure sign that she was really, _really_ upset.

There, clear as day, were Sinead and Jake, kissing. Jake realized with horror that someone had seen them. But how? And even more mystifying: who?

"I…um, er, I was…," Jake hesitated, wondering how he was going to squeeze out of this.

"Thank god Cara was morally justified enough that she sent this, unlike two double-crossers that I know!" Amy was starting to tear up.

 _That answers that question,_ thought Jake. He sighed.

"You were cheating on me! I never want to see you again!" Amy yelled, sobbing. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Fine. Your loss." Jake told her, sighing again. He had set his face into an indifferent, guilt-free mask, which was how he felt…Mostly.

Once Jake left, Amy fell to the floor in a heap of sobs. She had lost the only guy who made her feel safe. She had lost her guy.

—-—-—-—-—-—–—-—

"Tell me again why you're moving in?" Sinead asked in her most seductive voice.

"Cara sent her pic of us in the park," Jake replied. Any trace of guilt that he had felt before was entirely gone.

"Basically, Cara dumped her for you. How useful." Sinead purred.

"I guess. I didn't want it to happen that way, though." Jake sighed a third time.

"Well it happened, didn't it?" Sinead whispered in his ear. "And more importantly, it happened for a reason."

"Yes, miss. It did happen for a reason: so I could be with you." Jake cooed. He kissed her passionately.

Slowly, they made their way to the bed. Suddenly Jake stopped. "Are you sure you want to go through this?" Jake asked her.

"Yes, sly boy. You're the one that truly loves me." Sinead purred.

 **Okay so here's the first chapter. The next chapter takes place about a month later and will have a twist. Hope you review. Oh and ENTER 39addict101 CONTEST! Or else I will get you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_One month later!_

Sinead woke abruptly, her stomach apparently doing flips inside her. Again. She got up, shoving the soft slippers Jake got her on her feet, and made it to bathroom just in time.

 _How am I going to tell Jake?_ She wondered, a little lump of uneasiness settling over her chest. She felt horrible. This had become her morning routine in the past week: Wake, stuff slippers onto feet, then run to bathroom. On the weekend with Jake home, it was harder to hide. She flushed the toilet, and started to head out. She was absolutely miserable. Although she tried to hold the tears back with her Ekat pride, she inevitably started crying. Jake heard her and came in to comfort her, wondering what was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to soothe her.

"You're not going to be happy." Sinead warned him, as she wiped her tears with his sleeve.

"What is it, Sinead?" he pressured. It wasn't much of a question. He had been suspecting something for weeks…

"I'm pregnant," Sinead croaked. Although it was difficult to say it out loud, she felt some of the weight she had been handling disappear.

"Oh! This is—you know what? Baby, it's going to be all right. I'll be here for you." Jake comforted. He was elated, but tried not to show it.

"You sure?" Sinead questioned, smiling weakly.

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'd never leave you."

"Neither would I."

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

 _Thanksgiving at the Kabra's._

"Well, after Ian's big news, I don't know if I can hold all my food in." Sinead whimpered, making an excuse to use the restroom. She looked so pained that the others let her go without question. Her morning sickness had started to vary in time. She hoped that was a good sign.

Even Cara gave her an uncertain glance as she ran off, although she still hadn't forgiven her. When she and Jake had arrived the day before, Cara had given her a look of such deep disgust that she wondered if she should turn back, screaming for help. But by then, Cara had grudgingly opened the door. But she made sure that the rapidly closing door hit Sinead on the back of her ankles, causing her to trip over onto the marble floor. Cara had barely stifled a giggle: part amusement, part revenge, part satisfaction, and part loyalty to her moping friend, Amy Cahill.

As she was walking back, she saw Amy sitting alone.

"Hey, Amy." Sinead called hesitantly. Although she had no regrets about her choice with Jake, seeing her former best friend like this because of her didn't really make her feel good at all.

"What? You stole my boyfriend." Amy sounded furious, but less so than before. Sinead hoped that this meant that Amy was less angry, _not_ because she was secretly trying to plot revenge or something.

"That's the thing. I'm pregnant with his child." Sinead told her.

Amy blinked in surprise.

"What!? He told me he'd never do it till we were married." Amy said, stunned.

"Well I must be a girl he can't resist. Ta-ta." Sinead called, walking away. She couldn't hide her own gleefulness.

Well, she wasn't a Lucian, was she? She couldn't hide her emotions.

"He was mine first!" Amy slumped in her chair. Sinead was no doubt a traitor.

Actually, maybe they were distantly related. In the art of manipulation.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

"Baby, I'm home!" Jake called, as he opened the door. Sinead hadn't been feeling well, even more so than usual, so Jake had gone to the store to get her some much-needed supplies. Namely, food.

"Did you get me the peanuts?" Sinead asked.

"Uh...I don't see them in the bag." Jake teased, holding up an empty peanut bag after fishing it from a trash can.

"Stop teasing. Did you get them?" Sinead giggled.

"Yes. I got them, and the ice cream, the candy, the drink mix, and the anchovies." Jake listed. "Oh, and by the way, why anchovies?" he added as an afterthought.

"I'm craving anchovies. It's supposed to be normal for expecting moms to crave certain types of food." Sinead explained.

Jake set the groceries on the bedside table, and gave her a kiss.

 **I think this may be a little shorter. I couldn't do to much because I have one more chapter to write. Again enter 39addict101 contest.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinead reached across the bed. She couldn't find Jake. She sat up and felt her nausea come. She ran straight to he bathroom. When she finished Jake didn't come in to comfort her. She got up and looked around. There. On the beside table sat a note. It read.

 _Good morning Darling!_

 _I know it is fun to be sick._

 _Get ready to meet me at LE Fonz for dinner._

 _Meet me there 7 o clock._

 _Dont forget baby!_

 _Love,_

 _Jake ❤️_

"How would I forget baby?" Sinead muttered. She started by getting breakfast. She ate the one thing that didn't make her vomit, fruit. Next, she brushed her long auburn hair. Then, she put some clothes on to run errands. She would change later.

She knew something was up. Oh it was their two month anniversary. Of course he would take her somewhere. He meant to on one month, but they found out they were parents. I bet this is his way of making up for that, Sinead thought.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

4:00 pm. T minus 3 hours till date.

Sinead set a slight wave to her hair. She put on a dress that enhanced her emerald eyes. She started to do her make up with she felt a kick. She placed her hand on her stomach realizing it was her baby. Her baby's first kick. She smiled. It put her in a good mood for the rest of the evening. As she finished appling the make up she wondered if all moms felt this way.

Finally she left for the resturant. When she arrived Jake greeted her at the door. Smiling he lead the way to a small candlelit table. No one was around them. It was just her and Jake. And the baby.

"Well, what are you hungry for," he asked.

"Something I won't puke from," Sinead giggled.

"Well...How about a kiss," Jake asked already leaning in. Sinead met him halfway kissing him tenderly.

"Maybe some bread?"

"Sounds good, but first," Jake stopped short as he asked for a bottle of sparkling water. He knew Sinead couldn't drink, by this was close enough.

As the waiter brought it out. Sinead noticed an extra sparkle at the bottom of hers.

"Cheers," Jake said," cheers to a good life and a healthy baby." He took a sip of his drink and so did Sinead. Finally they had finished the drinks.

"Jake there's a ring at the bottom of mine. An engage.." Sinead stopped short realizing what it meant.

"Sinead," Jake said. "I know it was tough in the beginning, but I've loved you the entire way." Jake was now fully down on his knee. "I'm the father of your child and think we should be together forever. Sinead, will you marry me?"

"Yes. I will Jake." Sinead cryed. Suddenly romantic music started playing.

"Care to dance?" Jake asked.

"I would love to."

 **That's the end! If for some reason 39addict101 wins again, I will either continue this or make a sequel. Again ENTER HER CONTEST AND MINE!**


End file.
